Determinación
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: CAP 6 y final UP! Como les prometí, Sesshomaru y Rin tienen su desenlace con una conversación sin tapujos ni medias palabras. Que lo que tenga que arder que arda! Este último cap podría haber sido un one-shoot, así que váyanse derechito al último cap! No se olviden del rr, haganme feliz.
1. Rio y peces

**Spectral** **:** _Esta historia no es nueva, la primera vez que la subí fue el 2013. Quise concluirla y me di cuenta de que era imposible retomarla desde donde la había dejado, así que aquí la tienen, misma esencia, pero mejorada. Para l s que la recuerdan, disfrútenla nuevamente y para los nuevos, pasen y amen, rían, sufran, lloren y odien. Hay de todo. (Todos los reviews anteriores y quienes los escribieron los llevo en el corazón, ojala sigan por aquí)_

* * *

 **Determinación**

 **Capitulo 1: río y peces**

Me remonto a los días que la conocí. Siempre le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, nunca le exigí obediencia, ni devoción, ni servidumbre. Jamás interferí en sus decisiones, salvo una vez.

He dejado pasar bastante tiempo meditando sobre esto… ¿por qué? Jaken interrumpe mis cavilaciones con uno de sus torpes tropiezos, volteo para darle una de mis miradas y así deje de disculparse pomposamente, pero caigo en la cuenta del lugar en que me encuentro, otra vez en un río.

Ignoro por completo a mi sirviente, pero no funciona cuando trato de ignorar la turbación que me causa el sonido del agua; me dejo apoyar sobre un árbol y vuelvo a mis pensamientos.

No esperaba ninguna retribución, no esperaba nada de hecho… Salvo una cosa, que siguiera con vida; pero después de aquel día en el que utilicé Tessaiga para salvarla de la muerte, me seguía y yo Sesshomaru, quien desprecia a los humanos, no se lo impedí. Hasta que decidí que ya era suficiente.

¿Esperaba pagarme de algún modo? ¿Mostrarme su agradecimiento con una devota lealtad, al igual que Jaken? Nunca se lo pregunte, era lo que hacía y no significaba que estuviera bien o mal, solo que dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Mi vista se agudiza en el río y diviso los peces, si quisiese alguno bastaría en que agitase mi látigo. Hago un ademán con mi mano como si lo hiciese, soy consciente de la mirada perpleja de Jaken, pero no me importa. Lo cierto, es que nunca me ha gusto el pescado, pero aquella niña hizo que me interesara, no en comerlo, pero si en atraparlo. Tengo la vívida imagen de sus manos en el agua, sus hábiles manos. Sí, más hábiles que mi látigo.

—Sesshomaru sama, ¿viene algún enemigo poderoso, porqué sonríe? —.

La pregunta de Jaken me toma desprevenido. Así que sonreía… Maldito río. Me levanto y le doy una mirada molesta a mi sirviente, y escucho su repetida perorata de disculpas.

—Jaken, ve a ver a Totosai, dile que afile a colmillo sagrado —Le lanzó la espada y camino en dirección opuesta—.

—Pero amo bonito ¿No íbamos a ver a la pequeña Rin? —.

Me asalta con la pregunta como si no pudiera retenerla. Ya no me sorprende su atrevimiento, desde que Rin nos acompañaba —aunque ya no fuera el caso— muchas cosas eran diferentes, años antes no habría hecho tal, ni yo lo habría permitido; era una orden directa, no una pregunta. Lo miro de soslayo y veo como se aferra a la espada, preso del miedo. La echaba en falta, quería verla. Sí, le había tomado un cariño especial, por más que hiciera en ocultarlo.

No le respondo y veo salir mil gotitas de sudor en su rostro.

—¿Podría llevarme a Ah-Un conmigo? —Pregunta más temeroso y veo el entusiasmo de la bestia, ansioso de verla—.

—Cuando regreses pasa a la aldea de Inuyasha y asegúrate de que Rin esté bien —Le digo ya sin mirarlo y bajando el tono de mi voz— …Que nadie te vea, —Achico mis ojos y le doy una ligera mirada— ni si quiera ella. —No se mueve y traga saliva buscando el coraje para hablar— ¿Qué esperas? Vete—.

—¿Y… Ah-Un… —Casi me suplica— …Amo bonito?—.

—No —Respondo fríamente y siento el desfallecimiento de Jaken y Ah-Un—.

Sé que sin Ah-Un demorará unos días en llegar, no es un castigo, pero es lo que Jaken piensa y dejaré que eso haga. Me vuelvo hacía él y doy un paso, pero esta vez entiende y sale corriendo con completo pavor en dirección opuesta.

—¡No le fallaré amo!—.

Finalmente solo, en compañía del río y de los peces me permito disfrutar del silencio y del sol, no quiero divagar más en el pasado, pero no dejo de pensar que los planes que tenía para el futuro se vieron truncados desde que dejé que Rin nos acompañara.

¡Cómo había berreado Jaken!, una semana entera estuvo de mal humor por la chiquilla, hasta que un día explotó culpando a Inuyasha de todo, que el daño que me había hecho cortándome el brazo había sido gravísimo. No se explicaba el porqué de la compañía humana y Rin a pesar de las malas palabras de mi fiel sirviente solo era más divertida y dulce con él. Creo que aquella vez le di una patada que lo hizo volar por los aires, cómo si el causante de mi apego a la niña humana fuera por mi medio hermano.

Hasta que un día, Jaken dejó de cuestionarse mi decisión. Una sonrisa vacila en mi rostro, pero no la permito. Rin, siempre desinteresada comenzó a ganarse a Jaken, tal cual pasó conmigo. No es algo de lo que sienta orgullo, pero es la verdad. Mi Padre debe reírse de mí, pero qué importa.

Nunca me ha afectado el qué dirán, sin embargo, no dejo de recordar las caras atónitas de quienes me veían en compañía de una humana. El imponente youkai junto a una niña, siempre tratando de encontrar una explicación, mi madre llegó a preguntarme si me comería a mi compañía humana. Ridículo.

Igual de ridículo como hago ahora, agitando mi mano derecha como si tuviera a colmillo sagrado. En ese momento solo quería que viviera, no había más. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, y no lo haré. No es soberbia, pero son mis asuntos, y mis asuntos son solo míos.

Tengo un momento de calma, un respiro de los recuerdos… No tengo ganas de analizar mis decisiones. Hasta que un pájaro enorme se abalanza sobre el río para obtener un pez, y falla.

Bendito pájaro, vuelvo a pensar que Rin se quedó, se quedó y no se iba. En cada aldea por la que pasábamos ella no decidía a dejarnos… Y yo seguía permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera, que siguiera conmigo.

Cierro los ojos un momento.

 _¿No íbamos a ver a la pequeña Rin?_ la pregunta de Jaken de hace unos momentos.

Es cierto, le había dicho a Jaken que viajaríamos a la aldea de Inuyasha, había pasado tiempo de la última visita y quería asegurarme de que no le faltara nada, que se encontraba bien, de la misma manera como cuando se encontraba conmigo.

Pero había visto el río, los peces chapoteando… No quería pensar ni recordar, pero lo necesitaba. Recojo una de mis piernas y relajo mis músculos, pero no bajo la guardia, nunca.

Lo siento Jaken, pero ya la he visto, por eso te envié solo donde Totosai, a afilar una espada que no necesita filo. Para que la veas y entiendas. Siempre lo haces.

Yo también quería verla y no solo eso...

Abro los ojos y me avergüenzo de mi propia confesión. Era cierto, quería verla y así lo había hecho.

El sol me escoce los ojos, y es tan agradable como el recordar. Yo, un poderoso demonio me escabullí para ver a una humana, una sonrisa de burla se dibuja en mi rostro.

Ríete padre, yo también río.

Desaparecí una mañana —de eso hace una semana— dejando sin explicaciones a Jaken y Ah-Un. Simplemente lo decidí esa misma mañana, no llevaba un kimono ni una invitación para que regresara con nosotros. No, era el solo hecho de verla. Me tomó menos de una hora llegar volando, sabía que mi medio hermano no se encontraba en la aldea, no había rastro de su olor, el resto si se encontraba, no era importante.

No hice aparición en la aldea, me quedé entre los árboles, observando el río, con la certeza de que se presentaría. Y así lo hizo, no tuve que esperar demasiado.

Percibí el inconfundible olor de su sangre, sabía que había pasado tiempo, pero jamás imaginé que habían sido años, el tiempo para un youkai es infinitamente distinto para un humano. No soy un tonto, sé que no me encontraría con una niña, pero nunca imagine que vería a una jovencita. Estaba de espaldas a mí, sujetando una fuente de bambú en sus caderas. Ya había alcanzado su altura máxima y sus formas de mujer eran visiblemente notorias… Me desmoraliza recordar mi ansiedad por ver su rostro en ese momento, se había quedado estática viendo el río.

Y yo no dejaba de pensar que la pequeña Rin había desaparecido. No, no era cierto, su pelo seguía igual de alborotado que antes, dándole un ligero aire de desatino. Pero su rostro seguía atormentándome, ¿sus ojos aún tendrían ese brillo travieso? me contuve de llamarla.

Me tranquilice como solo yo sé hacerlo, no permití que mi ansiedad me delatara, tuve mucho cuidado de no dejarme ver y, Rin finalmente comenzó a moverse, dejó la bandeja sobre la arenilla y comenzó a canturrear una canción. Típico, pensé en ese momento y presté atención a su voz, sí, también había cambiado.

Quise irme, ya era suficiente y no esperaría a que se volviese para ver su rostro. Pero Rin, como si adivinará que me iba comenzó a moverse, moviéndose al son de su simpática tonada. De haber sabido antes cómo reaccionaría, no me habría quedado, pero lo hice.

Noté hasta qué punto había dejado de ser una niña. Antes sus movimientos atolondrados tenían una característica infantil, inocente, me divertía. Ahora sus movimientos eran rítmicos, pero había algo más. Estaban impresos de una invitación. La seguí observando y vi como tomaba su pelo con suma delicadeza, dejando ver su nuca, como si siguiese lanzando su invitación silenciosa a ser contemplada. Pero no fue todo lo que hizo; se atrevió a tomar su kimono y subirlo hasta sus rodillas, iba descalza, tal cual la recordaba, puse mayor atención en su kimono y pude ver los jirones y el desgaste de una chiquilla aventurera… Al recordarlo casi sonrío.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Su nuca descubierta, sus brazos menudos y la manera en la que disfrutó en meterse al agua en busca de peces… ¿Cómo unos simples tobillos desnudos iban a causarme tal turbación? Pero no fue turbación…

¿Qué fue entonces Padre…? ¿Qué fue…? Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

En ese momento me preguntaba si esos movimientos no los hacía para alguien, un alguien que estuviese ahí para ella, tal cual yo lo estaba…

Seguí pendiente, mientras jugueteaba en el agua, zarandeando los peces, con sus manos pequeñas. Insistía tozudamente en no darse la vuelta, cuando lo único que quería era ver su rostro… Rin, la llame en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Pero seguía mostrando más su cuello, recogiendo de vez en cuando su kimono… atrayéndome.

Hasta que se dio la vuelta, hasta que miró el sol de frente y posó su brazo en su frente para secar el sudor. Era ella, era completamente ella, sus facciones de niña definitivamente no existían, pero eran sus ojos, sus mismos ojos castaños vivaces y sinceros que me miraban como hace unos años atrás.

Por unos momentos, unos segundos Rin miró en mi dirección, pudo haber sido casualidad o quizás buscaba al que le regalaba esos movimientos… No tengo como saberlo porque al instante me esfumé del lugar, avergonzado, sintiéndome por primera vez como un humano.

Aprieto la mandíbula, nunca me había sentido tan patético. De seguro Inuyasha se siente así a cada momento. Me pongo en pie y me acercó al río, el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Ah-Un se acuesta a mi costado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me recuesto en su tibio lomo.

Una simple humana, eso es lo que es, una simple humana. La más sencilla que me he permitido conocer, ni siquiera tiene poderes, como la sacerdotisa de mi medio hermano.

Rin me seguía, yo la protegía, pero eso no podía continuar. Tuve que dejarla en la aldea de Inuyasha, ella no tomaría la decisión por sí misma, y yo no quería ser participe en su maduración, no quería ver la lenta transformación. Y ahora la dejaría de nuevo, pero esta vez para siempre.

Otro la cuidará, de eso estoy seguro. Que siga la vida ordinaria que le corresponde seguir, yo Sesshomaru seguiré mi camino de Youkai. Pero si es lo que debe ser ¿por qué me siento tan furioso?

¿Qué esperaba que pasara? Yo no cometería los mismos errores de mi padre. Fui su protector, lo menos parecido a un padre, pero el que la cuidaba, nada más… La chiquilla se había convertido en el punto débil del invencible demonio, todos mis enemigos me atacaban a través de ella, pero siempre manejaba la situación y ella confiaba ciegamente… Hasta que un día estuve a punto de perderla, y no por terceros si no por mi propia ambición. Después de aquel episodio me dije que la dejaría en una aldea humana.

¿Pero estará segura? ¿La dejo al cuidado del inepto de mi medio hermano que cada tanto se transforma en humano? ¿de una exterminadora que una vez intento matarla, y de un monje que ya no tiene arma? Debería haberle enseñado a defenderse, pero para qué, si yo estaba ahí.

He vuelto a sonreír, algo me sucede, pienso con calma sorpresa. Seguramente si hubiese visitado a Rin junto a Jaken, habría tomado otra decisión. Pero soy cauto, y he meditado suficiente, Jaken ya debe saberlo, pronto verá lo mismo que yo y entenderá que Rin ya no puede ser tratada como una niña.

Dormi lo suficiente, Jaken sabrá encontrarme, siempre lo hace. Me adentraré en el bosque para alejarme lo más posible del río. Pero algo me detiene, es un aroma en el ambiente, un aroma totalmente conocido.

—Jaken…—.

Pronuncio con furia contenida y veo como desciende del gato-bestia, ayudando a bajar a la que era la pequeña Rin. Jaken se esconde tras ella incapaz de articular palabra. Dejo de observarlo para poner mi atención en su rostro. Había estado ansioso por verlo, ¿no?, ya ni discernía las emociones que tomaban forma en mí interior. No expreso nada en mi mirada, me muestro tranquilo, pero con un rictus en mis labios que hicieran notar mi molestia.

—Sesshomaru sama… —Comenzó mi sirviente seguramente para pedir perdón—.

—No Jaken sama —Lo cortó Rin, con el mismo respeto de años atrás. Me pregunto si tendría el mismo trato conmigo—.

Rin quedó observándome con sus grandes ojos castaños, no me decía nada, pero la determinación estaba latente en su mirada. Y cómo conocía yo su determinación.

Lamenté ver que su kimono no iba recogido y que su pelo tapaba su cuello, pero sus manos se encontraban desnudas, a la vista. No esperaría a que hablara, nada de lo que dijera haría que cambiara de opinión o, mejor dicho, no quería darle esa oportunidad.

Jaken estúpido creí que entenderías. Se lo dije dándole una dura mirada, la más fría que pudiera dar. Sí, lo entendía y lo pagaría caro.

—No fue a buscarme Sesshomaru sama —Lo dijo sin rencor, pero con demasiada seriedad, casi un reproche— …Por eso he venido yo por usted—.

* * *

 **Spectral** : Pronto viene el siguiente, la verdad es que el fic está terminado, ahora si que no tienen que temer que no terminaré la historia. Estoy pasando por un enamoramiento de Sesshomaru al igual que me paso el 2013. Los leo en los reviews!

 ** _S_** _p **e** CtrA **l** F **a** i **R** y!_


	2. Desistir

**Spectral** : _Querid's reviewrs, followers y lectores de paso. Estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto y leer sus comentarios, ya se me había olvidado esa increíble sensación!, al final les daré mis agradecimientos 3 Disfruten esta segunda entrega, me divertí mucho imaginándola, le tengo un cariño especial a este personaje._

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Desistir**

Cuando la vi en la aldea, no podía creer que se tratara de ella. Me quedé tan pasmado con su cambio que no me percaté que estaba a la vista de todos.

—¡Jaken sama! —Exclamó con la misma fuerza de antes, pero con una voz más profunda— ...Que gusto me da verlo!—.

La condenada chiquilla me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza. Estoy feliz de verla, pero su nueva forma me intimida. Extraño su baja estatura, cuando no tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

—¡Hay! ya niña —Le digo para que me suelte, cuando lo hace no puedo evitar mirarla con suspicacia— ...Has crecido Rin ¿cuántos años tienes? —Le pregunto, pero poco caso me hace, mientras mira en todas direcciones—.

—¿Y… Sesshomaru sama? —Pregunta y, casi veo a la pequeña Rin entristecida por la ausencia de mi amo— ...No vino, ¿verdad?—.

—¿Que esperabas? —Podría haberla tratado de tonta, pero con su crecida apariencia no encontraba el valor— El amo tiene otras cosas de las que ocuparse. Por eso vine yo en su lugar—.

No supe qué más decirle, a fin de cuentas el amo bonito me había enviado sólo para verificar que se encontraba bien. _Pero evitando ser visto…_ recordé a mi pesar. Bueno el amo no tiene porqué saberlo.

—Lléveme con él, Jaken sama —De la nada me ordenó con voz firme—.

—Como se te ocurre muchacha. No te das cuenta que el amo te dejo en esta aldea por un motivo, ya no tiene que hacerse cargo de ti —Le espeté, tratando de sonar seguro de mis palabras. Porque no tenía ni idea de lo que el amo quería—.

—¿Por qué siempre miente Jaken sama? —Me pregunta con su dulzura usual— ...Si Sesshomaru sama ya no se preocupara por mi ¿qué hace usted aquí?—.

—Buenooooo —Carraspeé un poco— ¡¿...y porque tengo que estar diciéndote qué es lo que me trae aquí?! —Me crucé de brazos— Ya te lo dije, vine a ver si te encontrabas bien. Pero ya que te vi, entonces…—.

—Vámonos Jaken sama, —Me cortó de pronto, desatinadamente— ¿no vino con Ah-Un?—.

—¡Rin, chiquilla insolente! ¡¿...acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?!—.

—¿Por qué no vino con Ah-Un? —Me pregunta ignorándome por completo— Es muy peligroso andar por ahí solo. Y usted ya está muy mayor—.

—¡No me subestimes ni me faltes el respeto, yo puedo cuidarme solito! Eres tú la débil humana aquí—.

Prácticamente le grité y me di la vuelta para no mirarla. Era agradable tener esos intercambios de palabra con Rin, hacía que su estatura no me pareciera tan lejana. Algo me murmura, pero no escucho bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Me dijiste algo Rin? —Me vuelvo a mirarla y su semblante se ve claramente herido, apenado. Duró unos segundos, antes de que lo cambiara por una sonrisa—.

 _"débil humana"..._ Eso dijo, estoy seguro. No creí que esas palabras fueran a causarle algo.

—Sango sama nos prestará a Kirara —Me dice mientras corre hacia la aldea— Así llegaremos más rápido—.

—¡Nooo tonta, no puedo llevarte conmigo...! —Le grito, pero es inútil, no me escucha, y si lo hace, no le interesa. Bajo los hombros y miro mis pies— …o el amo me matará—.

Veo a la distancia como se despide de todos, no me fijo mucho en los humanos, pero presto atención en un joven youkai de su misma edad, pero más alto. Discutía acaloradamente con ella, y Rin bajaba la mirada como si no pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. Finalmente lo mira de frente y le regala una gran sonrisa. Si Sesshomaru sama hubiera estado aquí lo habría puesto en su lugar, pensaba yo mientras veía caminar a Rin visiblemente triste. Pero el muchacho la volvió contra sí y le dio un abrazo con brusquedad preso de la desesperación. No, definitivamente el amo ya lo habría cortado por la mitad, volví a pensar.

—¿Quién es ese muchacho Rin? —Le pregunté cuando ya estuvo de vuelta, y con la visión de todos sus amigos en mí… todos me miraban con mala espina—.

—Es Shippo —Me responde sombría con Kirara en sus brazos—.

Miro al muchacho, y luego miro a Rin. No recuerdo haberme sentido más pequeño en mi vida. Así que el condenado zorro había crecido también. Entonces… ¡No! ¿Rin y Shippo…? ¿Ellos…?

—¿Jaken sama...?—.

La chiquilla me habla y en mi cabeza resuenan mil preguntas: ¿En qué momento…? ¿Por qué Shippo y no un humano…? ¿El amo sabrá…? ¿Dará su consentimiento…? se me agolpan imágenes de esos dos y pienso en las posibles consecuencias… En lo que piense el amo...

—…Jaken sama—.

Pero lo más acuciante de todo esto era… _"Que nadie te vea... ni siquiera ella"_.

—¡Jaaakeen samaaa…!—.

Siento como las gotitas de sudar bajan por mi rostro. Si esta chiquilla me acompaña… No quiero ni imaginarme. Tomo aire e inflo a más no poder mi pecho, con la intención de mostrarme lo más resuelto en esto. Mi vida depende de ello, simplemente le diré que no vendrá y punto.

Pero es en vano. Me desinflo al instante, no tengo tiempo ni de volverme cuando Kirara me toma entre sus fauces y emprendemos el vuelo. Protesto y trato de soltarme de la bestia, es inútil.

—¡Indíquenos Jaken sama!—.

Me pide Rin con entusiasmo y observo su rostro, se ve tan animada y ansiosa... ¡Condenada chiquilla! ¿Por qué el amo no habrá querido venir conmigo? me pregunto mientras la veo sonreír con su alborotado pelo al viento. Posiblemente eso era lo que él quería, que llevara a Rin con él. Más que mal él nunca dice sus intenciones, siempre las deja a mi interpretación, aunque esta vez fue bastante claro _"que nadie te vea..."_ vuelvo a recordar. ¿…Y si me equivoco?

—Vamos Jaken sama, no puede ser tan lejos. Dígame dónde—.

Ya estamos aquí, resoplo con total resignación. Si el amo quiere que Rin este con nosotros lo permitirá, si no, simplemente la devolverá a la aldea con su medio hermano. Mientras tanto rogaré por mi vida.

—¡Da la vuelta Kirara! —Le ordeno—.

Rin ríe y Kirara me lanza a su lomo. Me cuesta reconocer lo mucho que la extrañaba, ojalá el amo no me mate por este atrevimiento y deje a la chiquilla con nosotros. El sol nos da de lleno en el rostro y me dejo descansar en la espalda del gato, y Rin comienza su parloteo incesante.

Suspiro...

Llevamos un buen rato volando, a punto de llegar y mi miedo se intensifica. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando creí que ésta sería una buena idea… Traer a la chiquilla-problemas conmigo, cuando se me pidió lo contrario. Seguramente mi amo me castigará duramente por ello. Ahora, estando tan cerca de él sopeso mi grave falta: Pasé por alto dos órdenes directas, primero no llevé la espada donde Totosai y, segundo… Bueno lo segundo iba conmigo.

Sí, estoy perdido. Debería pedirle a Ah-Un que me termine de un mordisco, estoy a tiempo. O podría agarrar a Kirara y huir donde la madre del amo.

¡Si! es lo mejor.

Pero ya es tarde, hemos llegado y lo primero que me encuentro es la mirada del amo, que está más fría y amenazadora de lo habitual. Estoy aterrado, pero Rin se baja de Kirara con total naturalidad. Yo debería hacer lo mismo, además de ser mi deber como fiel sirviente el disculparme, ofrecer mi propia vida inclusive por mi falta, pero el miedo me vence. Quizás no note que me voy con Kirara, está demasiado absorto con Rin.

—Ni se te ocurra Jaken —Me amenaza el amo—.

No logro articular ni un dedo, el frío timbre de su voz me deja estático y me maldigo por mi descuido. El amo bonito jamás pierde de vista nada que esté a su alrededor, aunque se le vea totalmente ajeno. Porque así había estado desde que Rin bajo del gato bestia.

Ya casi se me había olvidado lo aterrador que se veía mi amo cuando se molestaba. Soy un idiota, solo quería verlo feliz, tanto como lo estaba Rin, pero solo le cause un gran disgusto. Y todo porque esa chiquilla insistió e insistió… Bueno, siempre pude haberme negado.

Me detengo a pensar un momento… ¿Y si mi amo solo quería efectivamente que viera a Rin y volviera solo? Nunca he sabido que significado tenía Rin para mi amo, pero tengo claro que es suficiente como para permitirse ocuparse de ella. Pero ahora, sobretodo en ese estado de madurez que tiene la mocosa… El significado puede haber cambiado ¿no?

Me atrevo a girar la cabeza para mirarla, ya no tiene nada de chiquilla, y pienso que con justa razón… Cuando su forma era pequeña podía ser perfectamente un cachorro, pero ahora que había alcanzado la maduración… ¿qué clasificación se le daría?

¡Sí! por eso me envió a verla. Como diciéndome que esa sería la última vez… Rin, la revoltosa Rin… ¡Como la había echado de menos! Y el amo bonito pensando en mi me dejo visitarla por última vez… Soy un idiota, malinterpreté al amo, pero él podría haber sido más claro también. Bendita lengua suya, ni que fuera a secársele por decir más de tres palabras.

Estallaría en lágrimas de felicidad por su consideración, pero la plática (que me perdí por reflexionar) entre Rin y el amo comenzaba a acalorarse.

Rin alza su voz y el amo le responde con su leve timbre. Es más de lo que me ha hablado a mí en años, reconozco con tristeza.

—Voy a quedarme —Dice la chiquilla con énfasis—.

—Volverás con los humanos —La contradice mi amo—.

—Ya dejé de ser una niña Sesshomaru sama. Puedo y sé decidir por mí misma—.

No pude evitar reír al escuchar eso, para mí sonaba como un berrinche. Por un momento hice que desviarán su atención hacía mí. Los dos me miraron molestos y lamente mi intromisión. El amo se mostró más serio, como si no pensara lo mismo que yo.

—Kirara, llévatela de vuelta —Le ordena mi amo a lo que la bestia responde con un bufido—.

—Kirara vuelve con Sango sama por favor —Le contra ordena Rin—.

—¿Me puedo ir con Kirara? —Me atrevo a preguntar yo, pero la bestia emprende el vuelo sin siquiera mirarme— ¡Condenado gato! —Solo puedo pensar en lo perdido que estoy—.

—No me desafíes Rin…—.

Le oigo decir a mi amo y asiento con la cabeza. Así es amo, póngala en su lugar… aunque si hago memoria, no sonó tan temible como cuando me amenaza a mí. Que injusticia.

Silencio.

No puedo más que contener la respiración, Rin no muestra intenciones de darse por vencida. La chiquilla está completamente loca, el amo perderá la paciencia y adiós Rin.

—Oye mocosa, ¿por qué no mejor regresas a tu…?—.

—Jaken… —El amo se dirige hacia mí y casi siento un golpe con su gélido tono, esta vez si sentí la amenaza—.

—¡Pero amo, si está claro que no quiere a la chiquilla cerca de usted…! —Le digo más a Rin que a él, esperando que así recapacite y se valla—.

—Jaken sama, ¿se le olvida que usted me trajo hasta aquí? —.

Me corta de improviso con un tono tan frío como el del amo, no puedo objetarle nada, no si mi señor me mira asesinamente. Él no interviene, como si lo que me dice la mocosa fuese suficiente y le permitiera que me regañase, simplemente indignante.

—¿No va a decirme que haga lo que quiera, Sesshomaru sama?—.

Lo dijo con completa inocencia, pero con una intención oculta, como sea, sonó a un atrevimiento. Me quedé con la boca abierta, Rin era Rin, pero ya no se trataba de la niña maleable. No se me ocurre cómo frenarla y me pregunto si a mí amo le sucederá lo mismo… Veo un ligero cambio en su rostro, al parecer entiende la intención en sus palabras… Pero solo le sostiene la mirada.

—…Espero que lo diga, porque es lo que pienso hacer —Agrega, como si no fuese suficiente con todo lo que ha dicho—.

Estoy lívido, no puedo creer su falta de juicio. Si no mata a Rin de seguro me matará a mí. Por unos momentos de intensas miradas mi amo no reacciona en ningún sentido, hasta que una débil sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—¿No sería esa acaso una orden, como también si te dijera que vuelvas con los humanos? como es que te corresponde—.

Se me cae la mandíbula. El amo le respondió en el mismo tono intencionado y con el mismo juego de palabras. No entiendo nada… Mi señor le da la espalda a Rin y comienza a dar pasos lentos, lo sigo al instante, aunque me espere lo peor. Lo siento por Rin que dejó ir a Kirara y, probablemente tenga que volver por sus propios medios. Observo a mi amo, no puedo creer que lo permita o que no vaya a dejarla él mismo.

—Jaken —Me habla y mira de soslayo— …Tú te quedarás con Rin para que la cuides —Se toma unos segundos para terminar de hablar— …Yo dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo—.

Me quedo frío, y una desesperación recorre mi espalda.

—¿…Amo bonito? ¿Y después…? —Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y me lanzo a sus pies— Nooo amooo, no me deje, ¡lléveme con usted!—.

—Jaken sama, no sufra. No ha hecho nada malo —Rin me toma por los hombros y me levanta del suelo con cariño, puedo ver que las palabras del amo no me afectan solo a mí. Mi amo se vuelve a mirarla— …De seguro Sesshomaru sama encontrará una forma mejor para castigarlo, —Lo dice más como una excusa que en sentido literal— mientras tanto usted siga cuidando de él—.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunta con un tono más expresivo de lo usual—.

—A que no me quedaré con Jaken sama, me quedaré con Ah-Un. Si usted me lo permite —Se lo dice cordialmente, bajando la cabeza como si tratara de amainar sus diferencias de palabras—.

—No lo utilizarás para volver a la aldea, ¿no es verdad?—.

—No —Responde con franqueza—.

Los observo a ambos, mis ojos van de uno a otro y noto el pecho agitado de Rin y la intensidad de la mirada de mi amo. Sigo sin entender nada, no me atrevo a hacerlo.

—Sigues siendo una niña testaruda —Le dice finalmente mi amo y llama a Ah-Un, que vuela feliz hacía Rin. Ella le sonríe abiertamente al amo, como si su observación sobre ella fuera un cumplido en vez de la descalificación que era —…Jaken, vamos —Me llama y estallo en lágrimas de felicidad, le agradezco con palabras justas y medidas como siempre—.

—Silencio…—.

—Por supuesto amo, por supuesto. Si no he dicho nada —Comenzamos a caminar y me giro para mirar a Rin, miro la espalda de mi amo y con un poco de temor le hablo a la muchacha: —Rin, sube en Ah-Un y no te metas en problemas… Ten cuidado —Se lo digo de corazón—.

—No se preocupe Jaken sama, ya sé cuidarme por mi misma. Nos veremos pronto—.

El amo la mira de reojo antes de emprender el vuelo, y yo miro a Ah-Un confiándole la seguridad de Rin.

No nos hemos alejado mucho, y el sol se esconde prontamente. El amo no me mira ni me dirige la palabra. Pero siento su agitación, me gustaría saber qué piensa hacer, qué piensa de Rin, de su comportamiento… Pero no tengo el valor para decir nada. Antes conversaba con la chiquilla y, cuando ella no estaba, con Ah-Un… Ahora me encontraba solo, suspiro... pero miro la imponente figura de mi amo, al menos seguía a su lado.

Van dos días iguales y ya casi vamos por el tercero, el amo con suerte y recuerda que viajo con él. Ayer se me ocurrió disculparme de mil formas nuevamente, como vi que no se molestaba ni en mirarme, me pregunté en voz alta que estaría haciendo la mocosa, si se encontraría bien. Grave error, el resultado fueron las manos del amo crispándose con veneno… De ahora en adelante llevaría un completo silencio, me dije.

A pesar de todo, no avanzábamos mucho en nuestro camino, lo venía notando desde que dejamos a Rin… Quizás el amo está cansado de tanto ir y venir o, quizás no está tan dispuesto a dejar a Rin como él dice… No, eso son tonterías.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguirme? —Preguntó de improviso, y yo miré a todos lados—.

—¿Me… me pregunta a mí, amo bonito? —.

No sabía si alegrarme o ponerme a llorar, hasta que escuché una risita detrás de los arbustos. Era Rin con Ah-Un, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al fin alguien con quien conversar.

—¿Está molesto conmigo Sesshomaru sama? —Le pregunta con voz apenada. Que fingida, pensé—.

—¿Quién te enseñó a ocultarte? —Quiso saber mi amo, sin responder a su pregunta—.

Hace tres días que no lo escuchaba, basto que apareciera la chiquilla otra vez para que se mostrara parlanchín, me cuesta reconocer con un poco de envidia. Pero mi amo se va sin esperar respuesta. En unos momentos, y sin preguntarle nada a nadie Rin enciende un fuego, como lo hacía unos años atrás.

—Oye Rin, ¿no deberías irte ya? —Le pregunto y ella me da una mirada de completo relajo— …No te acomodes tanto, ¿he? Recuerda que el amo quiere que vuelvas a…—.

—Jaken… —Me nombra mi amo, y se me infla el pecho—.

—¿…Amo bonito? —.

—…Guarda silencio—.

Me dice y, siento como se me hiela el corazón. Me dejo caer al lado de Rin que aviva la pequeña llama, convirtiéndola en un gran fuego.

—El amo sigue molesto conmigo —Le confieso un tanto compungido— …Y todo por ti, niña insistente… —No puedo evitar descargar mi frustración— Si hubiese vuelto solo después de ver que te encontraras bien, el amo no estaría tan enfadado—.

Rin me escuchaba con sus grandes ojos, se demoró bastante en contestarme. Recogió sus rodillas y las aferró con sus brazos, su mirada apacible se debilito en un momento y observó a mi amo, que se encontraba alejado de espaldas a nosotros.

—¿Por qué cree que Sesshomaru sama no me quiere con él, Jaken sama? —Me pregunta—.

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, verdad? —Le respondí un tanto cabreado, al parecer el ignorarme se estaba convirtiendo en un deporte—.

—¿Es porque soy humana?—.

Volvió a preguntarme. Sopeso su interrogante y por primera vez comprendo que la maduración de Rin no se limitaba solo a su cuerpo. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta el desprecio que siente el amo frente a su raza? Porque definitivamente los amigos de Inuyasha no le hablarían mal de él… ¿Por qué no me pregunto mejor, si era porque había crecido?

—…Dígame Jaken sama—.

No sé qué responderle, la verdad es que nunca supe porque el amo le permitió acompañarnos en primer lugar, menos sé porque ahora quiere que este lejos de nosotros. Pero Rin me mira implorante, tengo que tranquilizarla de algún modo, a pesar de mi duro trato con ella siempre lo hago.

—No niña claro que no, no tiene nada que ver con que seas humana. Si hubiese sido por eso el amo no te habría salvado tantas veces —Le digo y su mirada comienza a tomar ese toque de vitalidad— …Es más, lo que al amo le gustaría es que llevaras una vida normal, con los humanos—.

No me responde, pero veo como yergue su espalda y deja de achicarse frente al fuego

—¿Qué hay con ese muchacho? —Me aventuro a preguntar—.

—¿Qué muchacho? —Pregunta confusa—.

—Rin, no te hagas la tonta. Me refiero a Shippo, ya es todo un demonio. —Observo— No sé si sea lo que el amo quiera para ti… —Reflexiono más para mí que para ella— si te dejó en una aldea humana era para que conocieras a otro humano, no a un demonio —Habría agregado que para eso mejor se hubiese quedado con nosotros, pero me parecía fuera de lugar además de un atrevimiento—.

—¿De qué habla Jaken sama? —Ríe inocentemente— …Que gracioso es —Me dice con una sonrisa—.

Se ruboriza, pienso en que no quiere que el amo se entere. Sí, seguramente es eso, definitivamente tiene algo con ese muchacho, entonces ¿por qué la agarró de ese modo? ¿Y por qué ella se fue tan abatida? Quizás si le dijera al amo de las intenciones de Shippo para con Rin, el amo dejaría de estar enojado conmigo… Rin me distrae con su estiramiento, se ve más contenta que al principio, me alegro.

—A dónde vas chiquilla? —Le pregunto mientras veo como camina hacía mi amo— No vayas a molestarlo, ¡Rin! —Le digo, pero no me hace caso—.

La sigo y con mucha precaución me quedo detrás de un árbol para escuchar. De seguro mi amo será más firme esta vez, la enviará de vuelta sin dilación.

—¿Vas a decirme quién te enseño a esconderte? —Volvió a preguntarle, no note interés en su voz—.

—Fue Kohaku—.

—Así que Kohaku… ¿Qué más te enseño? —Quiso saber mi amo, siguiendo con su tono neutro—.

Silencio… No podía ver, de seguro Rin le había mostrado un arma.

—…Se ha convertido en un excelente discípulo del maestro Totosai—.

Es cierto, me digo. Shippo no es el único que ha crecido... Supongo que mi amo tendría menos objeciones con el humano que con el zorro, no no no... El humano trato de matar a Rin una vez, de ninguna manera el amo lo permitiría.

—No imaginé que llegara a interesarte la guerra—.

Lo dijo con un tono extraño, no supe interpretarlo. Rin no contestaba y yo no podía ver sus rostros. Aguce el oído.

—Cuando se desenfunda un arma no siempre es para hacer daño —Respondió Rin—.

Silencio nuevamente.

—Eso lo aprendí de usted, Sesshomaru sama —Lo dijo con total orgullo—.

No Rin, ¿cómo osas decirle eso al amo? Pensé escandalizado, él jamás consentiría que se le tomara por bondadoso. ¡Cómo me gustaría estar mirándolo en estos momentos!, de seguro se ha molestado. Puse más atención.

—Me defiendo bastante bien —Prosiguió Rin con voz cantarina— Kohaku dice que... —.

—¿Por qué? —La interrumpió mi amo—.

Preguntó con brusquedad. En un principio no entendí su pregunta, porque en realidad no lo era, más bien la estaba cuestionando. Rin se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

—Porque no podía seguir dependiendo de otros. Lo entendí cuando me dejo en la aldea —No sonaba molesta, pero su voz era seria—.

—¿Me reprochas el haberte dejado en esa aldea?—.

Aguante la respiración, ¿desde cuándo le interesaba a mi amo el parecer de los demás? Aunque tenía que admitir que con Rin siempre había tenido un trato especial.

—No sería capaz de reprocharle nada, Sesshomaru sama—.

Lo dijo con tanta entrega que llegué a ruborizarme, como si le diera a entender que a él le debía todo. Rin eres una completa aduladora.

—...Pero si no fueron mis padres los que cuidaban de mí, si no era usted, si no era su hermano Inuyasha, ni Jaken sama... Tenía que ser yo. Puedo cuidarme sola ¿lo entiende?—.

Traté de no moverme mucho, pero quería escuchar la respuesta de mi amo. Silencio nuevamente.

—Aun así ¿no piensa dejar que lo acompañe?—.

—Creí que habías dicho que tú venías por mí—.

Ya no me daba el cuello de tanto estirarme, quería ver sus rostros, sobretodo el de mi amo. Rin rió abiertamente antes de responder.

—Es cierto, pero antes tengo que lograr que me permita acompañarlo —Señaló— Solo entonces… —No terminó su frase—.

—¿Entonces…? —Preguntó mi amo, y para mi sorpresa con un claro tono de interés—.

—¿Me permitirá acompañarlo? —Preguntó tímidamente—.

—No, es mi última respuesta—.

—Por el momento no hay entonces—.

—Ya veo…—.

Y con eso su conversación fue zanjada, para mi mala suerte, también quería saber que se traía la mocosa entre manos. Pero Rin se despidió y se fue con Ah-Un. El amo no le pidió que se fuera, pero tampoco que se quedara. Volvimos a quedarnos los dos solos.

Esperé a que me diera alguna orden, algo, pero nada. Pasó un día entero y a la mañana siguiente nos acercamos a un lago. No habíamos tenido noticias de Rin, pero yo sabía que andaba cerca, el amo no avanzaba a la misma velocidad que antes.

—Jaken…—.

Me llamó por fin mi amo y unas cuantas lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos. Quise decir muchas cosas, pero me contuve y me planté frente a él con decisión, dispuesto a cumplir la orden que fuera.

—…Quédate aquí y no vayas al lago—.

Fue todo lo que me dijo y desapareció. Mi estupefacción fue tanta que casi se me desencaja la quijada ¿para qué querría el amo tenerme lejos del lago? Seguramente él había ido ¿Y si lo seguía? Pero había sido una orden, y hace tanto que no me ordenaba nada… Pero quería saber de qué se trataba. Solo echaría una miradita.

Me escabullí entre los árboles y me dirigí cuidadosamente al lago. Era una mañana especialmente calurosa y se escuchaba un desorden proveniente del agua. Me atreví a acercarme un poco más y ahí me encontré a mi amo, a escasos metros de mí y también oculto por el follaje, muy pendiente del lago. Casi me da un infarto, me escondí detrás de un arbusto para que no me viera.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a volver —Escuché la voz de Rin, sumamente molesta—.

Me armé de valor y me asomé para ver dónde estaba, la encontré dentro del lago. Al parecer se estaba dando un baño, ya que solo su cabeza asomaba del agua. Se dirigía a un muchacho, lo observé mejor y pude ver que era Shippo.

—No has tenido ningún resultado Rin, vuelve con nosotros. No dejes la vida que has hecho —Le rogaba, su voz era la de un hombre, pero suave—.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Tú sabes que no los he dejado—.

—Entonces… ¿por qué te fuiste? —.

—Sabías que pasaría algún día —Le recordó Rin— ¿Sabe Kagome sama que has venido?—.

—Ya no soy ese niño, no tengo que pedir permiso—.

—Yo tampoco Shippo —Le hizo ver—.

—No dejaré que te hagas daño Rin —Le dijo acercándose al lago con intenciones de meterse— ¿…Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando a que te permita seguirlo? —Rin se alejó de la orilla y se acercó a unas rocas— Seguirlo Rin, ¿es eso a lo que aspiras? En la aldea hay gente que te quiere —Ya se había metido en el agua— …Y yo te seguiría donde fuera—.

—No quiero luchar contra ti Shippo —Le respondió Rin— Pero si quieres llevarme a la fuerza… —Dijo mientras tomaba algo de entre las rocas—.

Miré hacia varios lados, no entendía por qué Ah-Un no le arrancaba la cabeza al zorro, pero entendí que era Rin quien no le permitía entrometerse. No fue necesario, porque cuando Shippo estaba a unas cuantas brazadas de Rin, el amo hizo su aparición posándose en la misma roca en la que Rin se afirmaba.

—Sesshomaru sama —Lo nombró Rin sorprendida. Mi amo se mantuvo en silencio, pero su aura era terrible. Rin también lo notó— Shippo, vete por favor —Le rogó, pero en los ojos de Shippo había un disgusto enorme, dirigido contra el amo—.

Si el zorro es tan tonto como para enfrentar a mi amo, morirá, eso es seguro. Observé expectante.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres Rin? —Le preguntó el zorro, claramente herido—.

—Shippo… quiero que respetes mis decisiones —Le respondió Rin apenada y el zorro bajo los brazos derrotado—, pero por sobre todo te quiero… —Agregó Rin con voz entristecida, y el zorro pareció recuperarse— te quiero con vida—.

El rostro de mi amo siguió impasible, pero le devolvía la misma mirada de disgusto al zorro. Este se dirigió furioso hacía mi imponente amo, como si él fuese el culpable de lo que dijo Rin.

—No soy tan tonto como para retarte Sesshomaru —Me molesto el tono grosero en que le habló—, pero habrá un momento en que Rin buscará un apoyo de verdad, una verdadera compañía. Y en ese momento me encontrará a mí—.

Me habría lanzado sobre él, le habría dicho en mil y un tonos que eso no le importaba a mi amo, que era un insolente y que le diera gracias a mi señor por perdonarle la vida. Pero apenas pronunció esas palabras se transformó en su ridícula forma de globo para desaparecer. Yo, por otro lado sabía que tenía que volver donde me correspondía, si mi amo se daba cuenta de que estaba espiándolo de seguro me mataría, pero las dos figuras del lago me tenían curioso. Solo me quedaría un poco más.

—Si te enseñaron a defenderte no deberías dudar en atacar —Le dijo mi amo con ironía, sin siquiera mirarla—.

Rin tomó su arma y comenzó a nadar hacía la orilla, llamó a Ah-Un para que le alcanzara su ropa. El agua le llegaba hasta las caderas y dejaba ver toda su espalda. Mientras la mocosa se ponía la prenda giró su cabeza hacía mi amo, no podía creer que Rin hiciera todo aquello intencionadamente.

—Siempre es atento y oportuno conmigo, Sesshomaru sama —Le respondió con cariño mientras estrujaba su cabello—; pero si no me va a permitir acompañarlo, no tenga estos actos de amabilidad nuevamente… Es aún más cruel que dejarme por completo —Terminó de decirle con el kimono ya puesto; la mocosa no le recrimina dejarla en la aldea, pero trata de decírselo de todas formas. Chasco la lengua— …Además —Continuó— podría haber dejado que Shippo me llevase —Lo observó con sus grandes ojos. Sonrió al instante— …Eso hace que mis intenciones sigan tal como antes. No logrará hacerme desistir Sesshomaru sama, porque en el fondo, no quiere que lo haga, ¿verdad?—.

Mi amo se dio rápidamente la vuelta para emprender el vuelo. Fue un momento, un segundo, pero habría jurado ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Spectral** : _Quiero agradecerles sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz! sus comentarios son el único pago que tenemos los autores de FF. Muy pronto subiré el 3° cap (solo diré que el titulo es: La raíz del sentimiento... uhhhhhh a suspirar!), aquí mis honores a los que me dejaron un review: YumiTaisho, Linaree, Tenshi Souzou-teki, HasuLess, Lesly, KARASTENGU, fanni45sg. Muchas gracias, espero sus nuevos reviews!_

 ** _S_** _p **e** CtrA **l** F **a** i **R** y!_


	3. La raíz del sentimiento, parte I

**Spectral** **:** _Querid's lectores, tanto este capitulo como el siguiente trata de cómo se fraguaron los sentimientos de nuestros personajes principales, primero empezamos desde la visión de la chica con el cabello alborotado, la segunda parte será con nuestro estoico favorito. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Capitulo III: La raíz del sentimiento, parte I**

Un fuerte rugido me despertó de golpe, miré asustada en todas direcciones, pero no encontré nada… Ah-Un estaba despierto, me observaba con sus enormes ojos amarillos.

—Fue tú estómago, ¿verdad? —Le pregunté—.

Otro rugido se encargó de responderme, mi estómago hizo lo mismo, le sonreí a mi compañero de dos cabezas. Ya llevábamos dos días sin comer algo decente, salvo por unos pocos setos que encontramos el día de ayer. Un nuevo rugido sale de mi cuerpo, seguido por el de Ah-Un.

—Ya encontraremos algo —Le digo acariciando sus dos cabezas abatidas— Sé que es mi culpa que nos veamos en esta situación. Nos alejamos del lago por seguirlo… —Reprimo un suspiro, no quiero desanimarme— …Apenas lo alcancemos buscaremos comida —Le prometo y, como si fuese una protesta, otro rugido se hace oír— …O mejor no—.

Me quedo un momento con la vista fija en el camino que debería seguir para dar con él, sin muchas ganas de dejarlo… Ah-Un bufa y finalmente damos la vuelta, en dirección a una aldea que divisamos a la distancia.

—Ya habrá tiempo de encontrarlo, ¿no, Ah-Un? —Se agacha para que pueda subirme a su lomo— Eso espero… —Me inquieta el perderle el rastro— De seguro habrá un río —Le digo con optimismo, tratando de disipar mis dudas— Tocaré mi Biwa para ti—.

Tomo con cariño el único bolso que me llevé de la aldea, en la que viví tanto tiempo. Si fuese un poco más previsora y no tan impulsiva en mis acciones, habría traído ropa de repuesto además de comida. Pero no, solo tomé el pequeño instrumento que el monje Miroku me regalo años atrás: Una Biwa con la que arrullaba a sus hijos, como eran muchos y la música definitivamente no los calmaba, me la dejó.

—Soy bastante buena —Le cuento, por hablar de algo— Tenía mi propia escuela de música, y mis aprendices… —Se me apaga la voz— No me despedí de ninguno. No soy muy buena después de todo —Reí apenada— ¿…Quién les enseñará ahora?—.

Ah-Un da una pirueta en el aire para confortarme, acaricio sus cabezas y noto que ya casi estamos en la aldea. No sé si sea buena idea que pasemos, sé que tengo mal aspecto, aunque me arregle el pelo y ordene mi kimono, no puedo hacer nada con los jirones de mi ropa; y los aldeanos se escandalizan con tanta facilidad. El solo recordar mis primeros años con Kaede sama me da una idea de cómo reaccionarán cuando me vean así.

—Más al sur Ah-Un, está un poco más lejos, pero prefiero el río—.

Me acomodé lo que más pude en su lomo y apoye la Biwa en mi regazo, olvide el hambre que tenía y comienzo a pasar la vitela sobre las cuerdas. Cierro los ojos y siento la vibración en mis dedos y un sonido exquisito llenando mi cabeza. Esto fue algo que el monje nunca entendió. La facilidad que tenía para perderme cuando tocaba o cantaba. Él sólo lo hacía para apaciguar a sus hijos y tener un poco de silencio, yo, en cambio, hacía lo contrario.

 _Espero poder tocar para usted, Sesshomaru sama._

Al llegar al rio, lo primero que hago es observar mi aspecto. El reflejo que me da el agua me hace abrir enormemente los ojos. Mi rostro sucio por la tierra, mi kimono rasgado que permite ver parte de mis hombros y piernas, como la pequeña Rin, antes de conocerlo.

—Era el último regalo que tenía de Sesshomaru sama ¿por qué tengo que ser tan atolondrada? —Me lamenté haciendo uno de mis escándalos, Jaken sama habría estado de acuerdo conmigo. Mi estómago volvió a rugir— Es cierto… —Me dije, y tomando con cariño lo que quedaba del kimono, comencé a romperlo para dejar mis rodillas libres—.

Me dolió cada tirón de la tela, pero era lo necesario. Observé la pequeña katana que llevaba escondida en mi muslo derecho y recordé que se la había enseñado, sonreí. Me lancé al agua y rápidamente saqué unos 5 peces. Ah-Un estaba contentísimo.

Ya satisfechos, nos acostamos sobre el pasto. Me quedé viendo las nubes, pensando en que tenía que conseguir un kimono nuevo, mi compañero dormía y me dije que debería hacer lo mismo. Me gire a un lado y luego al otro, estaba inquieta; Ah-Un despertó y me miró molesto, me obligué a estar boca abajo, cerré los ojos y lo vi claramente.

Él quería que tuviera más contacto con los humanos, que dejara de temerles y tomara una actitud más civilizada. Bueno, ya no les temo, pero mi opinión sobre ellos no ha cambiado del todo. Y por lo de civilizada… digamos que podría mejorar.

—¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Qué crees tú, Ah-Un? —Me estiro con pereza y sigo viéndolo en mi mente, no puedo dormir, me siento de golpe— ¡Ya debe de estar lejos! —Prorrumpo con frustración y escondo la cabeza entre mis rodillas —Ah-Un no me hace caso y me da la espalda para seguir durmiendo—.

 _¿Por qué quieres ir con él?_

Me preguntó el monje hace ya 10 años, la imagen de Sesshomaru sama se desvanece, en su lugar aparezco yo como una niña pequeña.

—¿Por qué quiero ir con él? —Repetí su pregunta, confusa y con los ojos escociéndome. Estaba devastada en ese momento. Él se había ido, sin despedida, sin explicaciones—.

 _Dice que es por tu bien, Rin_ —Me informó la anciana Kaede— _Me ha dejado a tu cuidado, no temas. Nadie piensa que te ha abandonado_.

Fue el peor día de mi vida, ninguna de mis muertes se comparan a la soledad que sentí en aquel momento. La anciana, Sango sama y el resto se habían portado admirablemente conmigo, inclusive Inuyasha a su manera, pero fue el monje el que realmente me ayudo.

 _¿Por qué quieres ir con él?_ —Escucho otra vez su pregunta, como si volviera a tener esa pequeña estatura—.

 _¡Porque quiero ir con él!_ —Al recordar mi respuesta no puedo evitar sonreír… Es lo que habría dicho una niña furiosa; el monje también había sonreído—.

 _Cuando entiendas lo que significa querer ir con él, responde a mi pregunta. Mientras tanto instrúyete lo que más puedas_ —Me dijo con total comprensión—.

 _¡No quiero, quiero ir con Sesshomaru sama!_ —Mis labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa por el recuerdo— _…Él siempre me dice que haga lo que quiera_ —.

 _Entonces ve a buscarlo. Pero no esperes que quiera tenerte a su lado, sin siquiera saber leer. Porque hasta el sapo que lo acompaña tiene sus habilidades_ — Me explicó y mi berrinche volvió a convertirse en llanto—.

Hasta el día de hoy no sé si el saber escribir, o leer, o cocinar, o tocar instrumentos sea importante para él, pero definitivamente lo fue para mí —acaricio mi Biwa— …lo es. Me doy vueltas por el pasto y absorbo el olor de la tierra.

Pero a pesar de las palabras del monje, de los cuidados de la anciana, me encontraba en una postura hostil con todos. Cada vez que un niño se me acercaba yo le decía que pronto vendrían por mí, que un imponente, amable y gentil señor me cuidaba: Un fuerte Daiyoukai.

Por supuesto que todos los niños me trataban de ilusa, ellos sabían que ese mismo Youkai me había dejado en la aldea, que no iría por mí, se burlaban cruelmente y, como nunca me sucede, caí en un espantoso mutismo, a mí que me encanta hablar. Así pasé unos meses horribles, sin la compañía de Kohaku ni de Shippo, que podrían haberme comprendido o ayudado. El monje en cambio no permitía que nadie se me acercara, solo les decía que me dieran tiempo y espacio, que tenía que aprender a tomar las decisiones que cambiarían mi vida.

En esos momentos yo no entendía nada, solo quería salir corriendo en busca de Sesshomaru sama, pero después de un año, cuando no daba más de mi sufrimiento, tomé la decisión. Me acerqué a la casa del monje tarde por la noche, cuando todos dormían. Él salió con una vela en su mano y con los ojos semi-cerrados. No me reprocho que interrumpiera su sueño, podía ver que no me era posible esperar.

 _Quiero aprender, quiero que me enseñe lo necesario. Cualquier cosa que me…_ —Le rogué, pero él nuevamente paciente me interrumpió—.

 _¿Ya sabes la respuesta?_ —Me preguntó y, esa vez si que sonreí al responder—.

 _No, aún es muy pronto para saber_ —Aquella no fue la respuesta de una niña, y fue suficiente para el monje. Comenzamos a la mañana siguiente—.

El monje Miroku se dedicó a enseñarme, claro está que yo lo ayudaba a él y a su mujer con el cuidado de sus hijos. El monje tampoco lo iba a hacer gratuitamente, como en todo lo que hacía. Pero para mí estaba bien, todo lo que llenara el silencio, el vacío que me habían dejado mis antiguos compañeros, era bienvenido.

Con cada nueva lección que aprendía, entendía lo importante que era desarrollar habilidades y conocimientos… ¿Qué esperaba siguiendo a Sesshomaru sama como una ignorante que solo acataba ordenes? Tampoco pretendía darlas yo, pero al menos quería tener mi propia opinión. Definitivamente el monje no había logrado que usara calzado, ni que utilizara otro arreglo para mi cabello; seguía con mi espíritu distinto, vital –por no decir salvaje-, pero notoriamente instruida.

El tiempo pasó, y yo me apegué a su familia como no me lo imagine. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ellos, ya llevaba 4 años cuando Kagome sama volvió, y mis berrinches y mi recelo a acostumbrarme a la aldea ya se habían esfumado. También había vuelto Shippo y Kohaku… Mis instrucciones ya no eran solo de música, cocina o medicina, que era lo que menos me gustaba. Kohaku me enseñaba a defenderme y, según él, con el arma que más me acomodaba, la ko katana. Volvía a ser feliz, a parlotear sin control, a jugar. Me acercaba cada vez más a ser yo misma, y en las cortas visitas que tuve de Sesshomaru sama y Jaken sama jamás pregunté cuando volvería con ellos o si por fin venían por mí.

 _Con calma Rin, aún no. Cuando seas mayor, y si él no vuelve por ti, tú ve por él_ —Me aconsejaba el monje cuando me veía cabizbaja, no recuerdo que edad habré tenido, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba desarrollándose. Es extraño, pero desde que vi como mataban a mi familia, perdí noción del tiempo. Con dos muertes en el cuerpo, no saber la edad que tenía, no era algo que me trajera con cuidado—.

—¿Quieres comer más Ah-Un? —Le pregunté señalando unos peces crudos— Aprovecha, porque mañana partiremos. —Le informé— …Sé que dijo que quiere que vuelva a la aldea, pero si le perdemos el rastro se preocupará—.

Volví a tumbarme en el pasto y seguí mirando las nubes.

—Lo siento Shippo… —Dije en voz alta, recordando el incidente de hace unos días— Lo siento de veras—.

Lo dije como si con eso pudiera enmendar el daño, pero ya estaba hecho… Di un gran suspiro ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía acompañar a Sesshomaru sama como antes? ¿O llevar la misma relación infantil con Shippo?

Otro suspiro.

Si de recordar se trata, no sé muy bien cómo sucedió. Shippo había vuelto a irse por lo de su escuela para zorros y yo permanecí en la aldea, bajo las enseñanzas de Kohaku y el monje. En esos días extrañé mucho a mi pequeño amigo, que era mucho más travieso que yo, además de nuestras incontables bromas que eran víctimas nuestros amigos...

Hasta que Shippo regresó una noche. Todos estaban felices y sonrientes, incluyéndome. Me alegre mucho de ver en lo que se había convertido. Creo que esa fue la primera vez, en la que fui consciente del cambio en mi propio cuerpo. El pequeño zorro que había vuelto, era ahora un jovencito delgado, alto y con un largo cabello castaño claro. No dejé que esa transformación afectara nuestra relación y continuamos con nuestras antiguas tretas.

 _Mucho cuidado con lo que le enseñas a la pequeña Rin, ¿he?_ —Le dijo un día Sango sama al monje, mientras le tiraba una oreja. Paso un tiempo hasta que entendí a lo que se refería. Pero no fue él quien lo empezó, si no yo—.

Me dolía la espalda, me incorporé un momento y acaricié a Ah-Un, le tengo un gran respeto a Sesshomaru sama, pero sé que no le da demostraciones de cariño.

 _Shippo no es justo, yo no puedo volar_ —Le dije un día de mucho frío en el que nos dirigíamos al río—.

 _Entonces corre_ —Me gritó entre risas, y lo hice—.

Tuve que parar más de una vez por aire, para cuando llegué al río ya estaba empapada en sudor. Shippo, que estaba en las mismas condiciones se disponía a sacarse su abrigo de piel con la clara intención de lanzarse al agua helada.  
Yo pude haber protestado, decir que era una locura con el frío que hacía, pero la verdad es que me pareció muy divertido.

No creo que él se hubiese percatado de la extraña situación en la que nos encontrábamos, pero cuando estábamos jugando en el agua, semi-desnudos y con el cuerpo adormecido, un nerviosismo recorrió mi cuerpo, un nerviosismo que estoy segura también recorrió el suyo. Nos dimos cuenta de nuestro estado, de nuestros cuerpos transformados, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas encendidas… En aquel momento no sucedió nada, porque Kagome sama vino a buscarnos muy molesta por nuestra falta de tino.

—Shippo de no ser por ti… —Me confesé al viento y Ah-Un se revolvió molesto en su sitio, por la mención de mi amigo. La luz del día comenzó a desaparecer—.

No quiero recordarlo todo, pero ese instante marcó un ciclo en mi vida. Dejaba de ser una niña, desde ese día las cosas ya no serían solo juegos. Con Shippo no volvimos a bañarnos juntos, su trato fue más cordial de ahí en adelante, siempre me escuchaba atentamente y nunca me perdía de vista. Solo cuando le hablaba de mis andanzas con Sesshomaru sama se volvía hosco y reservado.

 _No lo olvidarás nunca, ¿verdad?_ —Me dijo un día sentido, y se fue sin más. Se lo conté al monje después de una semana que Shippo no aparecía—.

 _Shippo se enamora con facilidad, es muy entregado, sobre todo cuando se trata de ti. Por eso no soporta cuando le hablas de Sesshomaru. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes ¿no?._

Si, es cierto, ya lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón son cosas que nunca queremos reconocer.

 _¿Qué harías Rin? ¿Lo seguirías a él o te quedarías con el bueno de Shippo? ¿Ya tienes tu respuesta?_

Habían transcurrido casi 6 años y el monje volvía a hacerme la pregunta _¿Por qué quieres seguirlo?_ Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Cuando Shippo volvió me dijo que quería permanecer a mi lado, Kagome sama lo miraba con completa comprensión, sin intención de interferir, siempre sentí que me miraba como si entendiera, como si mi situación fuese similar a la suya. Yo por mi parte, no quería que Shippo se fuera, pero nunca le prometí que permanecería a su lado.

Transcurrieron dos años más en los que no tuve noticias de mi señor… No creí que fuera a afectarme, ya había sucedido antes, que se ausentara por un tiempo, sin embargo, pasó.

Una noche fui a recostarme al árbol sagrado con la intención de tocar un poco, había comenzado bastante bien, pero era solo una distracción, trataba de escapar de mis propios sentimientos. Hice un esfuerzo por no prestarle atención a las lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro, seguía tocando, pero el soportar la desesperación que se acumulaba en mi pecho no era posible. No iba a volver, era una certeza y me devastaba.

—¡Achuuu…! —Me acurruqué al lado de Ah-Un, lo que quedaba de mi prenda no me protegía del frío, pero decidí que sería mejor darme un baño antes de que el frío se intensificara— ¡….Está helada! —Exclamé cuando mis pies tocaron el agua, preferí lanzarme de una vez—.

Yo hasta ese entonces tenía claro que lo que me infundía Sesshomaru sama era un profundo respeto, una gran lealtad y, cuando el monje me preguntaba qué pretendía con seguirlo, era lo único que se me venía a la mente.

 _No llores más Rin._

Mientras cepillaba mi cabello con mis dedos, podía visualizar claramente aquella situación. Shippo había llegado al árbol sagrado, seguramente guiado por mi llanto o el sonido de la Biwa, yo no había notado su presencia. Me tomó la mano y me dio una miraba implorante.

 _Te haré sonreír._

Me prometió con una sonrisa y yo en el estado lastimero en que me encontraba creí que se refería a una broma, algún chiste o un nuevo truco de sus ojas. Pero se trataba de otra cosa; tenía un brillo distinto en sus ojos y yo me sentía tan desolada, abandonada por la primera y única persona que me había aceptado y salvado tantas veces, que no me negué.

Me besó, fue algo tímido al principio, con miedo a un posible rechazo. Pero no lo rechace, necesitaba de su fuerza, su amor… Sentirme contenida. Su beso se intensifico, se hizo más largo y yo lo abracé como si me abrazara a la vida. Me avergüenza recordar que en esa intimidad solo podía pensar en él, en ese imponente Youkai, en cómo sería su abrazo y el contacto de sus labios.

Shippo perdóname, perdóname… Pero ya sé mi respuesta.

Tirito, y mi mentón baila de arriba-abajo. Le sonrío a Ah-Un que me espera de pie en la orilla, voy a tomar el raído kimono que deje en la rama de un árbol, pero me encuentro con una sorpresa sobre el lomo de mi compañero. No me molesto en reprimir un gritito de alegría.

—Sesshomaru sama…—.

Lo nombro con cariño al ver un kimono nuevo, de tonos naranjos y violetas con motivos de flores y pavos reales. No me hago esperar y me lo pongo aún con el cuerpo humedecido.

—¿Cómo me veo Ah-Un? —Le pregunto y me mira con sus ojos brillantes, solo asiente con su cabeza —¿Cierto que es hermoso? —Doy vueltas sintiéndome querida, cuidada… Feliz—.

Miro en todas direcciones, sé que ya no está. No es de los que se quedan, pero de todas formas le doy las gracias, silenciosamente con una reverencia, pero no me aguanto… Le grito agradecida. El sol se ha ido y unas estrellas hacen su aparición sobre el agua. Enciendo un fuego.

—¿Crees que la próxima vez nos permita quedarnos Ah-Un?—.

Responde con un resoplido.

—Si, creo lo mismo —Río— Pero al menos sigue aquí, no se ha ido—.

La noche está sumamente tranquila, no hay nada que perturbe su silencio. No me gusta. Saco mi Biwa y me pongo en posición para tocar, Ah-Un hace lo mismo, pero para escucharme. Disfruto enormemente expresarme, nunca fui muy buena para seguir las enseñanzas del monje, pero me hice más que experta en el arte y la música.

—Una vez Jaken sama me dijo que yo no tendría lugar en el imperio de Sesshomaru sama—.

Le conté mientras hacía sonar mi Biwa. Él me contesto con otro resoplido, pero esta vez agachando sus cabezas como si me diera a entender que lo que dijera Jaken sama lo traía sin cuidado. Sonreí.

—Y una vez Shippo me dijo que Sesshomaru sama era tan orgulloso que no se permitía la compañía de nadie, que esa era la razón por la que me dejó en la aldea… Que en su vida solo había cabida para sirvientes—.

Dejé de tocar la Biwa y le sostuve la mirada a Ah-Un, que esta vez no hizo ningún ademán, ningún movimiento.

—Eso me lo dijo en un momento de total frustración, fue después de lo sucedido en el árbol sagrado. Yo me había dado cuenta de lo que Sesshomaru sama significaba para mi… —Acosta de Shippo, pensé con amargura— Y había tomado la decisión de quedarme a su lado—.

 _Pero tú no serás ninguna sirvienta, ¿verdad Rin?_ —Me dijo el Monje Miroku cuando le conté lo sucedido, negué con la cabeza—.

 _Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta. Shippo tendrá que entenderlo eventualmente. Solo espero que él te merezca y que tú no pierdas un buen youkai por uno que no lo valga._

Cerró sus ojos y yo posé mi mano derecha sobre sus manos. Estaba agradecida de todo lo que me había enseñado, pero precisaba una materia nueva, una que solo el monje manejaba a la perfección. Aún me sonrojo al recordarlo.

 _Necesito dejar de ser una niña a sus ojos, Miroku sama…_

 _Pero si está claro que ya no eres una niña._ —Abrió mucho sus ojos ante mi petición, mirándome de arriba-abajo, como si no entendiera qué más podría hacerme para que se notara que ya no era una niña—.

 _Estoy segura que Sesshomaru sama pensará que sigo siendo una, aunque mi cuerpo tenga estas formas… Enséñeme a demostrarle que no es así, por favor._

Fue lo que le pedí, y me hizo jurar que no le diría nada a su mujer, que no se enteraría por ningún medio. No había nada malo en los conocimientos que él me traspasaría, pero Sango sama no lo vería con buenos ojos. Gracias al monje aprendí a sacarle provecho a mi cuello, mis muñecas y tobillos, pero siempre con la ingenuidad que me caracterizaba, que según él es lo que les enloquece a los hombres. Por eso él esta perdidamente enamorado de su hermosa exterminadora.

—Mi vida, si la comparo con la suya, es demasiado corta para ser solo su sirvienta, Sesshomaru sama —Dije antes de caer dormida, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer—.

* * *

 **Spectral** **:** _y? se esperaban una intervención así de Miroku? siempre me pareció el más atinado y sabio en lo que respecta a la vida, también era necesario para que corrompiera un poco a la pequeña Rin. Me perdonarán también que hiciera una aproximación así con Shippo? Ya me contaran. Me despido con los agradecimientos llenos de amor para los nuevos followers, favoritos y preferentemente mis reviewr's: **KARASTENGU, Tenshi Souzou-teki, Melina443, freakin'love-sesshourin, HasuLess, Rinmy Uchiha y** **Linaree.** Me hacen muy feliz! un beso para ustedes._

 ** _S_** _p **e** CtrA **l** F **a** i **R** y!_


	4. La raíz del sentimiento, parte II

**Spectral : **_Querid's he vuelto con el ante penúltimo capitulo, si si si. Dos más y se termina, estoy trabajando en otro fic que pronto compartiré con ustedes, así que disfruten este mientras tanto. Como les prometí, este cap es solo de Sesshomaru, para quienes lo echaron en falta anteriormente._

* * *

 **Capitulo IV: La raíz del sentimiento, parte II**

Es irrelevante lo que he hecho, no tiene importancia. Lo que si a merita detenimiento es el cuándo.

—¡Gracias Sesshomaru sama, es un kimono precioso!—.

Gritó Rin al viento aún sin verme, esperando que el mensaje me llegara de todas formas ¿o sabía que estaba ahí?... La observo a la distancia y veo como sigue con su actitud escandalosa, sonrío, es un placer que reconozco; no muy en mi agrado, aunque no es eso lo que me inquieta. Son sus movimientos. Ya me había pasado el día en que la encontré en el río. Recuerdo vívidamente esa mañana y si la comparo con este momento, entonces…

Con que aquello había sido para mí después de todo, sin contar que había vuelto a repetirlo hace un momento. _Para mí..._

Me sorprendo de mi vanagloración... No es de mi incumbencia si Rin lo hacía para alguien más, es algo totalmente normal. Sobre todo para una humana. Trato de pensar degradando su raza, poniendo en énfasis su inferioridad y reduciendo su existencia a lo reproductivo. Pero la respuesta sigue siendo la misma... _Fue para mí._

Me encuentro sentado sobre una roca, alejado del alcance de mi sirviente. Debería darle a entender que ya está perdonado, así dejaría de hostigarme con sus zalameras disculpas... No, haré que padezca un poco más, que viva este traspié como yo.

Dejo de pensar un momento, con la vista fija en el horizonte. Porque es un traspié, me afirmo, aunque la convicción me dura unos segundos ¿qué más si no?

Rin detente, déjalo ya... Pensaba rato atrás mientras veía el disfrute y el goce con que se ponía el kimono. La verdad es que pude irme, era así de sencillo... Pero yo, Sesshomaru volví a quedarme.

Acaricio mi estola con mi mano izquierda ¿porque no me perdía en la lejanía? ¿Por qué no emprendía el vuelo y eliminaba sus esfuerzos por continuar a mi lado? Es simple, ni siquiera tenía que emplear tanto poder.

¿Entonces… qué es? Formulo la pregunta en mi cabeza, no soportaría escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca… Pero no era necesario decir lo que ya sabía para sentirme menos avergonzado.

El punto es que no lograba hacer distancia, mi paso era más lento que de costumbre y cuando lograba acelerarlo, me detenía el tiempo suficiente para que ella me alcanzara… Ese era y es el real problema, siempre permito que se acerque lo bastante, lo que me dificulta aún más hacer la distancia.

¿Pero qué tan malo puede ser que deje que me acompañe? La pregunta es estúpida, no tengo necesidad de responderla, pero me reprocho solo por pensarlo, _por considerarlo._.. Porque esa no es la pregunta correcta.

—La deje en la aldea, si ella no quiere volver es su problema—.

Dije en voz alta con esa fría lógica que se me da tan bien, pero al instante la voz alegre y vivaz de Rin resuena en mi cabeza, como si se encontrara presente.

 _Si no me va a permitir acompañarlo, no haga ni tal en ayudarme nuevamente… Es más cruel que dejarme por completo…_

Frunzo el ceño. Así que mis buenas acciones eran una crueldad para ella. No tenía intención de inmiscuirme en su diferencia de palabras con aquel Kitsune, me digo y mis manos se crispan. Es un movimiento involuntario, al igual que mi intervención en aquel momento…

 _Podría haber dejado que Shippo me llevase..._

Otra vez ese tono cantarín en mi cabeza… ¿Y qué si no lo permití? ¿Cuándo había dejado que otros intentaran forzarla a algo? No, aquella no iba a ser la excepción, pensé enojado ¿con ella..? ¿conmigo..? ¿con él..? Deseché las preguntas y volví al presente. Había vuelto a tener una acción cruel con ella, le dejé ese kimono.

Mis labios se tensan. Esta vez no tendría por qué haber hecho nada, ni siquiera tendría que haberla seguido, pero había dejado de seguirme ¿regresaba a la aldea de Inuyasha? Tenía que cerciorarme ¿o no quería que volviera?... El caso es que después de ver todo lo sucedido no podía dejarla así, aunque su kimono desgarrado y maltrecho ponía en manifiesto su verdadero espíritu. Ese que conozco tan bien.

 _No logrará hacerme desistir…_

Sonrío.

Pensé que había madurado, que el dejar de lado a Tessaiga y el haber terminado la caza de Naraku era la última etapa de mi transición al completo Daiyoukai, pero veo que no; ¿esta no es una prueba impuesta por ti, verdad padre? No, claro que no, solo me cuesta admitir que no quiero que desista, no quiero que este en ningún sitio que no sea bajo mi visión, que no contemple nada más que lo que yo vea. Desecho el momento de debilidad; no, Rin debe llevar una vida normal, a su propio ritmo. No dejaré que su vida se vea consumida a mi lado, no puedo llevar más cargas, con mi sirviente es suficiente. Pienso con decisión, auto convenciéndome.

Mi madre se encargó de asestar el golpe final, es tanto el resentimiento que guarda hacía los humanos que no permitirá ver a su propia sangre junto a una inferior. Cierto es que no me ordenó nada, pero no es necesario cuando te muestran lo inevitable. Padre, las consecuencias de tus acciones perduran hasta hoy.

 _Tenseiga es capaz de llamar de la muerta a una persona, solo una vez… Es lo más natural, después de todo la vida es finita._

Las palabras de mi madre, poniendo en evidencia la diferencia abismal entre nosotros. El esfuerzo innecesario por preservar una vida que ya no puede ser salvada. Lo entiendo madre, pero… ¿también lo habrá entendido mi padre? Por supuesto que sí… Me pregunto si habrá tenido las mismas dudas que yo en estos momentos. Sea o no el caso, él murió por esa humana, y ya no sé si sea algo reprochable. Se lo diré a mi madre la próxima vez que la vea, quizás lleve a Rin conmigo. Me dan ganas de reír a carcajadas de solo imaginármelo.

Entonces... Ya sé lo que está en mi corazón, pero ¿lo sabes tú también Rin? ¿qué es lo que hay en tu corazón? Cierro los ojos un momento y presto atención a mí alrededor. Es su aroma, me ha encontrado, se aproxima.

Pienso en lo que podría suceder a continuación: Me pondré en marcha, siempre sintiendo su aroma cerca y cuando lo pierda me detendré nuevamente para que me alcance... O podría repetir la historia. Casi escucho a mi padre burlándose ¿qué vas a hacer Sesshomaru, qué vas a hacer?

* * *

 **Spectral : **_Si, lo sé, fue corto ¿no? ¿creen que es una vendetta personal por sus escasos reviews anteriores? no no no, ya he superado el narcisismo... no, eso si que es mentira jaja, pero realmente el capítulo era así de corto desde el principio. Espero sus consideraciones, tomatazos y flores en sus reviews. Ahora mi parte favorita, agradecer los nuevos favoritos y follows, y a ustedes los comentaristas:_ **PAMILA DE CASTRO** (doble gracias) **, tamila rawr** (triple gracias) **, K-recata, Linaree, freakin'love-sesshourin**

 ** _S_** p **e** _C_ t _r_ A **l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


	5. Humana

**Spectral :** _Penúltimo capitulo! No puedo decirles mucho, por que sino les digo todo. Queda poquito y estoy feliz, agradecida de ustedes por seguir aquí. Nos leemos al final, enjoy._

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Humana**

* * *

 _Descansar sobre el árbol sagrado, sentir que estoy en completo control de mí mismo y que puedo disfrutar de una completa paz... sin miedo. Llevo 6 años agradeciéndolo, y quiero que sigan sumándose años._

 _Estar vivo._

 _Mi hermana cuelga ropa a unos metros de mí, y mi cuñado arrulla al pequeño Kirei, mientras los otros tres corretean alrededor del árbol. Kagome sama acaricia su pequeño vientre mientras conversa con mi hermana. La anciana Kaede no está a la vista, debe de encontrarse con sus plantas medicinales o asistiendo a alguien. Lo único extraño son las risas de Rin y Shippo, que hace un tiempo no se escuchan en la aldea._

 _Reprimo un suspiro. Ninguno parece notar que estoy aquí._

—Ese maldito zorro, no pude encontrarlo —Dijo Inuyasha al llegar—.

—Inuyasha, el lenguaje —Le recordó Kagome con dulzura—.

—Así es Inuyasha —Lo reprendió el monje— ¿cómo esperas que mis pequeñas encuentren esposo si aprenden malas palabras?—.

Inuyasha chascó la lengua y se sentó sobre el suelo, abiertamente molesto, pero no por las críticas.

—Shippo no deja de comportarse como un crío, si alguien no te quiere, ya está y punto—.

—Eres un insensible Inuyasha —Le respondió Sango-.

—Bah, es la verdad, ya se lo dijimos todos ¿no? Una patada en el culo, eso es lo que necesita—.

—Inuyasha… —Kagome trató de sonar dulce, pero su tono era claramente una amenaza—.

 _No quiero interferir en su conversación, no estoy de acuerdo en cómo plantea la situación de Shippo, no es tan sencillo._

—Todavía no entiendo por qué Rin no eligió a Shippo —Dijo la Anciana Kaede jadeante, hasta las caminatas cortas la dejaban exhausta—.

—¿Estaba escuchando Kaede sama? —Se mostró sorprendida Sango—.

—Ya no escucho tan bien como antes, pero cualquiera podría escuchar a Inuyasha—.

—Ojalá me escuchará Shippo, ya se los digo una patada en el cu…—.

—¡Osuwari!—.

 _Miro de reojo la escena, todos observan como Inuyasha se planta de cara al suelo, las gemelas riendo aprovechan la oportunidad de sentarse sobre él y tirar sus orejas, Miroku y Sango se miran divertidos. Observando a las gemelas puedo decir con seguridad que cuando sean mayores, serán de temer._

—Tienes que entender Inuyasha que no todo se resuelve a golpes —Le explicó Kagome, a lo que Inuyasha le responde con un rostro cubierto de tierra por su "osuwari"—.

—¿Estás segura?—.

—Yo creo que Rin está perdiendo el tiempo —Los interrumpió Sango y todos se volvieron a verla— No creo que Sesshomaru sama sea capaz de amar, es más posesivo que otra cosa—.

 _No hermana, lo que pasa es que no conoces a Sesshomaru sama, le respondo internamente._

—¿Ese, amar? —Inuyasha soltó una risotada— ...Aunque está Rin —Dijo luego, frotándose la barbilla—.

—Creo que los equivocados son ustedes —Dijo Kagome, cortando en seco a Inuyasha. Sango frunció ligeramente el ceño—.

—¿Y qué podrías saber tú? No me digas que ahora crees conocer a mi medio hermano —Le respondió en mal tono Inuyasha—.

—Oh, Inuyasha se ha puesto celoso —Dijo Miroku sin dejar la oportunidad de burlarse—.

—No seas tonto Inuyasha. Solo digo que Sesshomaru ya ha demostrado tener sentimientos en el pasado —Le responde Kagome—.

 _Si, es verdad, yo soy testigo de ello. No puedo decir que Sesshomaru sama sea muy efusivo, pero de que tiene sentimientos, los tiene._

—¿Te refieres a Rin? —Kagome negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha clavó la mirada en su mujer— Puede que tengas razón —Concedió y Kagome asintió—.

—Él quebró su espada por ella, estaba realmente furioso —Agregó Kagome— ¿recuerdan?—.

—Es verdad —Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida y juntó sus manos— Eso significa que Sesshomaru… ¿habrá estado estaba enamorado de Kagura? —Nadie dijo nada, Sango siguió con sus especulaciones— …entonces eso deja a Rin bajo la sombra de ese amor—.

 _No se trata de eso hermana, pienso desde la rama del árbol sagrado. Esas ansias por ver a Shippo con Rin te impiden ver lo sustancial._

—No, Rin no estará bajo la sombra de nadie —Habló por fin el Monje Miroku y Sango le dio una dura mirada—.

—Quizás qué cosas le metiste en cabeza a la pobre de Rin. Ahora ya podría estar con Shippo—.

—No, Sango chan —Rió nerviosa Kagome— Miroku fue el más cercano a Rin, solo por eso él…—.

—No me ayude Kagome sama —Le pide nervioso—.

 _Me causa gracia la mirada de enfado de mi hermana, no hay motivos de sentir desconfianza de la relación de mi cuñado con Rin, pero simplemente no puede evitar los celos. Todavía me sorprende la confidencia entre el monje y Rin._

—Rin no estará bajo ninguna sombra, porque Sesshomaru nunca amó a Kagura, solo sintió rabia en se momento —Interrumpió Inuyasha—.

 _Kagome se mantenía en silencio, al igual que Miroku. Sentí una punzada de dolor. Kagura se había convertido en mi mayor compañía cuando estuve bajo el poder de Naraku, ambos intentando ser libres, pero ella finalmente se inclinó por ponerme a salvo, aún a costa de su vida._

—Pero Totosai nos dijo que el corazón de Sesshomaru había cambiado a causa de la muerte de Kagura, quizás en ese momento él se dio cuenta de que… —Decía Sango—.

—Bah se dio cuenta de que…—.

—Si, ahora que lo dices, —Lo interrumpió la anciana Kaede, pasando por alto a Inuyasha— Rin me hablo de lo mucho que Kagura buscaba a Sesshomaru—.

—Les digo que Sesshomaru no se preocupa por nadie —Siguió tozudo Inuyasha— Ese maldito por la única persona que ha mostrado algo de afecto es por Rin—.

—Pero no puedes negar que lucho por Kagura —Siguió insistiendo Sango, Inuyasha no replicó—.

—Rin y Kagura, enserio ¿qué le vieron a Sesshomaru? —Respondió finalmente cruzándose de brazos— Es un pedante—.

—Puedo entender a Kagura, pero ¿Rin? —Dijo pensativa la anciana Kaede— Pensé que veía a Sesshomaru como un Padre ¿cuántos años tiene, 100, 200? —Le preguntó a Inuyasha—.

—Bueno, esto… ¡La edad no tiene nada que ver anciana! —Le respondió a la defensiva y Kagome rió nerviosa—.

 _Es cierto, me digo, la diferencia de edad entre Kagome e Inuyasha es tan grande como la de Sesshomaru sama y Rin._

—Creo que es a Miroku a quien ve como un Padre, Kaede sama —Le respondió Kagome para zanjar el tema y dirigirse a Inuyasha— ...Eh Inuyasha, entonces ¿admites que si siente algo por Rin? —Le pregunto— A mí no me resulta tan difícil de creer —Le dio una mirada intensa, a lo que Inuyasha se sonrojó—.

—Bueno, puede ser, quien sabe, pero Kagura…—.

—A Sesshomaru sama le importaba Kagura —Abandoné el árbol, no pude más e interrumpí a Inuyasha— No pude verlo, pero sé que quebró su espada por ella. Yo también lo habría hecho —Me sinceré y sentí mis mejillas arder, pero tenía que hacerles entender sus acciones— Los sentimientos que despertó Kagura en el corazón de Sesshomaru sama los conoce solo él, pero no fue únicamente rabia—.

—Kohaku tiene razón —Dijo el monje mientras le daba prendas a su mujer para tender— Aunque no sé si hablas de tí o Sesshomaru —No pude sostenerle la mirada, agradecí que no siguiera preguntándome— ...A mi Rin también me contó muchas cosas Kaede sama, —Se lo dijo dando a entender que él la conocía mejor que ella, Kaede arrugó el ceño— y el youkai frío, distante, arrogante y antipático de Sesshomaru si tenía corazón después de todo. Quizás la primera que le hizo darse cuenta de ello fue Kagura, y a Rin nunca le molesto —Nos miramos con Miroku, ambos sabíamos lo que había ocurrido en el Inframundo, en la segunda muerte de Rin. Lo que completó la maduración de Sesshomaru sama—.

—Rin siempre se mostró compasiva con Kagura —Agregué— Podría decirse que se veía reflejada en ella, antes de conocer a Sesshomaru sama. Kagura estaba sola, y ella sabía lo que era la soledad —Tenía la completa atención de todos— No quiero comparar a Kagura con Rin, pero si Sesshomaru sama quebró la espada por Kagura, en otra ocasión el abandonó su espada por Rin—.

 _Ninguno de los presentes sabían de aquello, salvo Miroku quien asintió. Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos, como si supiera lo que aquello significaba._

—Pero Sesshomaru solo acompañó al morir a Kagura —Dijo Sango, como si aún no le perdonará aquello— Finalmente, Sesshomaru aparece en los momentos decisivos. Estoy segura que Shippo no quiere eso para Rin—.

—No estamos aquí para decidir por nadie —Respondió Inuyasha, que parecía comprender más la situación— Shippo es parte de nosotros y tiene que volver, enfrentar las cosas. Cuando Kagome no estuvo —Se mostró incomodo, pero siguió hablando— ...Cuando no estuvo pude sobrellevarlo con ustedes—.

—Inuyasha —La mirada de Kagome estaba cada vez más brillante—.

—Hay que rabia —Explotó Sango de pronto— Shippo es un buen youkai y Sesshomaru…—.

—Sesshomaru tiene que entenderlo, ¿verdad Kohaku? —Me pregunta Kagome sin seguir la nueva discusión entre Inuyasha y mi hermana— Así como Shippo tiene que entenderlo también—.

 _Asentí. Kagome si entendía lo que no lograban comprender ni la anciana, ni mi hermana e Inuyasha. Ella se había enamorado del medio hermano de Sesshomaru, lo había dejado todo por él, y Rin ya había tomado su decisión, Shippo tenía que asumirlo y Sesshomaru entender su propio corazón._

—Iré por Shippo, tengo una idea de donde puede estar —Les explique antes de alejarme, quería reflexionar sobre mis propios sentimientos, en Kagura— Pero si no quiere volver, no lo obligaré—.

 _Todos asintieron. Inuyasha me dijo que le diera una patada, pero no supe en donde ya que Kagome le dijo "osuwari". Me despedí sonriendo, como siempre. Espero me perdonen que les haya mentido, ya había conversado con Shippo. Cuando le encontré le dije que dilaté aquella conversación para ver si conseguía persuadir a Rin, pero no lo hizo. Tenía que explicarle como eran las cosas entre Rin y Sesshomaru sama, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Y aunque Sesshomaru la rechazara, Rin no volvería a él ni a la aldea, lo mejor era que siguiera adelante. Mi mejor amigo no se lo tomó muy bien; se sintió traicionado, y no lo culpo. Dejé que se alejara, yo mejor que nadie sé que hay momentos en el que estar solo es lo mejor, pero será por un tiempo, no lo dejaré así por mucho._

 _Mientras camino en dirección opuesta, escucho como mi hermana les dice a todos que no tiene más objeciones, pero que se les olvidaba algo: Rin es una humana, y lo que más odia Sesshomaru, son los humanos._

 _Y eso, me dije, nadie lo podía negar._

* * *

 **Spectral :** _Decepcionados? no me quieren? DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTAN RIN Y SESSHOMARU!? En el último capitulo por supuesto, ellos dos solitos, como corresponde jaja. Esperen, que tendrán su desenlace, mientras tanto un poco de chismes para debatir entre las dos mujeres que han marcado a nuestro youkai favorito. Imagino que cada una/o de ustedes tiene sus teorías. Déjenme sus comentarios, si? me hacen muucha ilusión (les respondo por interno). Ahora lo sustancial, agradecer los reviews de_ : **Aleliz, Tenshi Souzou-teki (doble gracias), freakin'love-sesshourin, riza-paola, Rinmy Uchiha, tamila rawr, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Linaree y Milly Taisho.** _Son un Sol para mi._

 ** _S_** p **e** _C_ t _r_ A **l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


	6. No me olvides

**Spectral :** _Lo prometido es deuda, y yo tenía una pendiente desde el 2013, así que no hago a esperar a nadie... **Último capitulo querid's** , para ustedes que lo siguieron desde su publicación, o para ti, si te picó la curiosidad recién. La única aclaración (que nunca hice en los capítulos anteriores) es que los pensamientos están en cursiva. Les lloró y agradezco al final. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: No me olvides**

* * *

Rin apareció sobre Ah-Un, saltó sin una pizca de delicadeza de su lomo al suelo, mucho antes de que el mismo Ah-Un aterrizase. Acarició ambas cabezas del dragón, y Ah-Un, que me había acompañado durante tantos años no hizo ningún intento por volver a mi lado. Entendí que su lealtad había cambiado, pero no estaba seguro si debía molestarme por ello. Lo que si me molestó fue sentir que Jaken estaba escondido entre los árboles, presto a escuchar lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir.

Pero mi atención volvió a ella, que parecía no tener prisa en hablarme. Demoró cada movimiento, seguramente pensando en las palabras que diría para convencerme. En ese silencio, aspiré el aire que había llenado Rin con su presencia. Aunque fue percibido solo por mí, mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente; la agudeza de mi olfato llenó mi boca con la frescura que traía del río en su pelo y el calor del sol en su piel. Rin tenía una expresión resuelta en su cara, me daba a entender que aquel era el momento, no habría otro.

 _Muy bien, si este era el momento, no me contendré._

Rin no comenzó rogando por quedarse. No me mostré sorprendido por su explicación de lo mucho que había aprendido en la aldea junto al monje y los demás, que se le daban bien los números y la música, pero que el baile definitivamente no era lo suyo, salvo que quisiera ver como se agitaban sus brazos y piernas sin seguir los movimientos establecidos para dicho arte. Su perorata era rápida y fluida como siempre, lo agradecí, o le habría dicho que sus movimientos eran una de las cosas que más me agradaba ver, a su libre manera no tenía por qué ceñirse a lo establecido. Siguió diciéndome que podía serme útil y que aprendería otras cosas de ser necesario.

Ya adivinaba a dónde iba con todo aquello, admito que no debí sonreír, pero no podía concebir a Rin como uno de mis sirvientes, con palabras tan zalameras como las de Jaken, no había llegado tan lejos para que esa fuera su única aspiración, se lo dije. Su respuesta fue una carcajada inmediata, su boca estaba tan abierta que sus manos no alcanzaban a taparla, lo que más gracia me causo fue su manera de arrugar la nariz y tratar de volver a una expresión seria y casi molesta. Me dijo que estaba al tanto de mis planes de gobernar, por lo que se convertiría en mi Primer Ministra, y nada menos que eso.

No pude reprimir mi sorpresa, mis ojos me ganan de vez en cuando y los noté ligeramente abiertos. Debería haberlo tomado como un atrevimiento, pero me provocó un cosquilleo agradable en la garganta al escuchar más una imposición que una pregunta. Jaken, a quién había olvidado desde que Rin comenzará a hablar, salió a la vista y causo un alboroto rogándome que no lo hiciera, tenía los ojos cargados de reproche hacía Rin; explotó que aquel sería su puesto, que tantos años de servicio a mí lado no podían quedar olvidados por una humana, menos que se convirtiera en mi mano derecha.

Rin se mostró más sorprendida aún, casi culpable. Al parecer, dentro de sus planes no estaba contemplado que Jaken escuchara aquello. Iba a hablarle, trató de poner una de sus manos en los pequeños hombros de Jaken, pero mi sirviente le quitó la mano, claramente herido.

Mis ojos se tornaron rojos y expulse parte de mi energía demoniaca. Les dije a todos que se largaran con el tono más amenazador, ha Sesshomaru nadie le decía qué hacer, menos Jaken. Rin fue la única que se quedó, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mano aferrada a su corazón. Sabía que se quedaría, si se hubiese marchado habría sido el fin definitivo. Los sirvientes debían temer, ella no.

 _Quería que nos quedáramos solos. Pero no es momento de cursilerías, no me detendré Rin, más vale que estés preparada o mejor será que sigas el camino de Jaken._

Seguí mostrándome enfurecido, alzando la voz, preguntándole qué podía hacer alguien de su raza en mi Imperio, si solo se quedaba ahí impotente ante un poder como el mío, ante la magnitud de lo que quería construir ¿de qué me podían servir sus artes humanas? No me detuve ni un segundo, no deje que el ligero temblor de sus hombros me conmoviera, ya habría tiempo de mimos o, quizás no. No dependía de mí.

A pesar de mi fría lógica, me daba cuenta que nunca le había hablado de ese modo, nunca me había mostrado violento con Rin, pero algo había aprendido de mi padre. Los actos que se entienden como crueles son los que más te hacen crecer.

 _Gracias padre, por la crueldad con la que me demostraste tú amor._

Había terminado de hablar, dejé que mi energía volviese a mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos ya estaban sosegados, no así el cabello de Rin que llegó a crisparse. Podía escuchar sus fuertes latidos golpeando su pecho con un sentimiento desconocido para ella y para mí.

 _Quiero saberlo, quiero saberlo todo._

Las lágrimas no alcanzaban a mojar su rostro, apenas salían se las quitaba con violencia. Hizo ademán de quitarse el kimono, quería rasgarlo por tratarse de uno de mis regalos, pero no lo hizo. Admito que me habría gustado verlo.

 _¿Tanto rencor despertaron mis palabras? Rin, ¿serás capaz de perdóname?, no estarías en este estado si hubiese decidido marcharme, pero te esperé, es lo que querías. Lo que yo quería._

—Entonces es verdad… —Comenzó, tratando de calmar su voz sin mucho éxito, la miré impávido— Lo que dijo Jaken sama es verdad, —Sentí su angustia y decepción. La sangre me hirvió por escuchar el nombre de mi sirviente, ¿qué le habría dicho? Lo pagaría— ¡que no tenía cabida en su mundo, en el imperio que quiere crear! —Me gritó con voz quebrada y se dejó caer al suelo llorando —¿Para qué me dejó viajar con usted tanto tiempo si…?—.

Las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta, pero podía entender lo que quería decir. Viéndola de esa manera, me pregunto cuánto tiempo podría resistir antes de irme para terminar con su sufrimiento, o si sería capaz de seguir con esto, aún si significaba herir más a Rin. Si lo hiciera acabaría con su determinación y volvería eventualmente con los humanos, quizás buscaría consuelo con el kitsune. Pero sé que tiene más que decir, y quiero saber lo que realmente han hecho los años que estuvimos separados en ella. Quiero saberlo todo, sus temores, su rabia, sus sueños, su…

—…Lo seguí en todo momento Sesshomaru sama, me sentía la niña más afortunada del mundo. Solo quería que las cosas siguieran como estaban —Me mira con una sonrisa en medio de su llanto— Entendía todas sus decisiones, hasta cuando me dejo con Kaede sama —Me sostiene la mirada y su sonrisa se esfuma— ¿Por qué Sesshomaru sama, por qué? —Sigo en silencio, sé que no quiere que le responda— ¿Es que ya no le servía de señuelo para atraer a sus enemigos?—.

Aquello no me lo esperaba, mi reacción fue más rápida y dejé entrever mi sorpresa. Rin se levantó del suelo con la mirada anegada en lágrimas, ya no se las quitaba. Sentí el deseo de gritarle por decir esa tontería, pero me quedé ahí, viendo cómo se acercaba furiosa. Me di cuenta de que, aun habiendo alcanzado su altura máxima, yo seguía sacándole ventaja ¿Le molestaría eso también?

—Mi vida es corta comparada con la suya —Su voz ya no era un grito, tomaba fuerza y sentía cada vez más un ansia en mis manos, se acrecentaba con cada palabra de Rin, con cada paso que daba hacia mí— Pero usted quería que yo decidiera qué hacer con ella ¿verdad? Pensé, pensé… —Había titubeado, quise zarandearla, quería saberlo— …Pensé que el odio que sentía por los humanos, no me alcanzaba a mí—.

 _Puedo ver tu corazón finalmente, y lo que dices me duele tanto como a ti. Soy un Youkai Rin, el arrogante sin corazón del que todos hablan. Te estás dando cuenta, ¿no es cierto? pero tú eres la única quien ha visto más allá de eso, más de lo que yo mismo creo ser. Y es gracias a ti que lo reconozco._

—Fui un experimento ¿no es verdad? —No es capaz de mirarme, sus lágrimas van a dar al suelo, se quedan unos momentos antes de ser absorbidos— ¿Tenía curiosidad de los humanos? ¿Acaso quería saber por qué… por qué…? ¡¿por qué su padre se enamoró de una?! —Rin acorta toda distancia conmigo y golpea mi armadura rabiosa, una y otra vez—.

 _¿Hace cuánto tiempo quisiste hacerlo Rin?_

Sus golpes disminuyen y se hacen más pausados, como si le doliera cada movimiento, hasta que dejó sus puños quietos en mi pecho y apoyó su cabeza, sollozando.

—Rin… —Ya no lo soporto más. Ya no tenía dudas—.

Levanta su vista hacía mí, y me encuentro con sus grandes ojos castaños completamente abiertos, observándome de una manera demasiado seria para tratarse de ella. Solo pasan unos segundos hasta ver su sonrisa habitual y desenfadada. Me siento ruborizar por primera vez, pero aun así no desvío la mirada.

—Eh Sesshomaru sama ¿no va a decirme que haga lo quiera?—.

Quiero echarme a reír. Estoy seguro que mi semblante es serio, pero Rin siempre ha sabido qué ocurre en mi interior; ella ríe por mí y vuelve a bajar la mirada. El esfuerzo por mostrarse optimista la sobrepasa y vuelve a decaer.

—Rin, sabes que no puedo volver a salvarte de la muerte —Comencé a explicarle, desmintiendo a mi manera lo que me ha dicho. Solo asiente, sin ánimos ya de replicarme— También sabes que soy un Youkai —Dejo de fijar mi vista en ella, manteniendo mi imagen orgullosa y distante. Rin niega enérgica con la cabeza, pero luego asiente abatida— Eres una humana y tu vida es corta, tú misma lo has dicho —No puedo seguir apartando la mirada, sus ojos están vidriosos y aferra su kimono, no sé si con odio o buscando protección— …Rin, tu lugar está conmigo —Siento como su respiración se contiene y sus latidos se vuelven profundos— Pero dime, ¿qué puedo hacer el resto de mi vida cuándo la tuya ya no esté?—.

Me contempla unos segundos, asombrada, yo también lo estoy por haber dicho en voz alta lo que con tanto celo me había guardado. Me sonríe, como aquella primera sonrisa que me dio cuando estaba mal herido a causa de Inuyasha. Sabía que Rin no quería llorar, pero lo hizo, sin dejar que su sonrisa se apagara.

—Sesshomaru sama, tonto —Era la primera vez que me llamaba "tonto". No pude contenerme, también sonreí— Tiene que hacer lo que le pedí hace años… No me olvide—.

Asentí, no era una solución que me dejara tranquilo, probablemente sea una pregunta que me agobie toda mi vida, y a Rin parecía no preocuparla. Su vida era demasiado corta para desperdiciarla en eso, pero la mía era demasiado larga. Limpié sus lágrimas con mis manos y acaricié su pelo desordenado, no me dijo nada, en sus ojos solo estaba la alegría de disfrutar algo ansiado durante tanto tiempo ¿vería lo mismo en mi mirada? ¿lo sentiría en mis manos?

No era necesario que se lo dijera, ya se habían acabado las órdenes. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Rin no avanzaba, dejó pasar un momento hasta que me pidió que me detuviera. Lo hice, pero seguí tozudamente de espaldas.

—Sesshomaru sama —Dio unos toques en mí hombro, y me volví— Me tomó por sorpresa verla a la altura de mis ojos, se había subido a una roca y no me dio tiempo de nada. Se abrazó rápidamente a mi cuello— …Soy muy feliz Sesshomaru sama —Me dijo al oído, y yo seguí en silencio, dejando que sus brazos se aferraran a mi, absorbiendo esa felicidad de sus palabras y su cuerpo, sintiendo esa felicidad tanto como ella, alejando mis temores lejos, muy lejos—.

Rin dejó su abrazo, me miró con las mejillas encendidas y titubeó un segundo. Vio en mis ojos lo mismo que ella deseaba y no tuvo más dudas. Sus manos hábiles se detuvieron en mi cuello y aferraron con fuerza mi kimono. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Hay momentos en que incluso el Youkai más poderoso se confunde y pierde la noción de los sucesos; no sé qué ocurrió primero, pero lo que es seguro es que fuimos los dos. Mis brazos alrededor de Rin, presionando mis manos en su cadera y espalda, quizás demasiado, sentí mis uñas hundirse un poco en su carne, pero no le molestó, parecía más atenazada a seguir con su boca en la mía. Ansiosos.

 _Todo estará bien. Yo, Sesshomaru, el Daiyoukai que desprecia a los humanos, orgulloso y de inconmovible corazón, gobernaré como Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Crearé un Imperio en el que siempre estarás a salvo, Rin._

* * *

 **Spectral** : _Por su puesto que se iban a quedar juntos, pensaban qué los iba a separar? no no no, este es el corazón de una fan, no de Rumiko Takahashi, que nos dejó con el corazón tomado. No sé ustedes, pero yo me siento pagada, estoy feliz y satisfecha con el final. Esperaban leer mas? hijos? Sesshomaru arrullando a una mini-copia berreante? no, este fic era sólo sobre cómo se fraguó esta pareja, sus sentimientos y el inevitable desenlace. Peeeeero, para las viudas/os del fic (hay alguna/o?) les cuento que pronto subiré otro de esta pareja y ahondaré más en... bastantes cosas jeje, tienen que esperar. Ahora, mis agradecimientos magnánimos a quienes me dejaron un review, esas palabras que nos hacen tan feliz a los autores:_ **PAMILA DE CASTRO, Tenshi Souzou-teki, Aleliz, tamila rawr y freakin'love-sesshourin _. Agradecida de ustedes, ojala nos leamos en la siguiente historia, si logro captar su atención. yyyyyyy a todos los lectores de este final, déjenme sus apreciaciones, lo respondo todo (a los que tienen cuenta)_**

 ** _un beso gigante_**

 ** _S_** p **e** _C_ t _r_ A **l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


End file.
